A Second Death
by Aelan Greenleaf
Summary: A strange vignette. She thinks he's dead. He proves her wrong. On the balcony, everything changes. Siriwan.
1. Jedi

Title: A Second Death

Author: Aelan Greenleaf

Category: AU, romance, angst

Rating: K

Summary: A strange vignette. She thinks that he's dead. He proves her wrong. On the balcony, everything changes. (Siriwan)

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, no matter how many wishes I use.

Author's Note: This is a strange story, as stated in the summary. I don't even think that I like it. But this is how it turned out. Interesting.

* * *

In the pale moonlight of Coruscant's night sky, she waited. Concealed by both shadow and cloak, she hid in plain view, waiting on a long-abandoned balcony. Twin orbs glittered in the darkness, shedding silent tears. Who she was expecting, she didn't know, and she didn't really suspect that anyone would come.

Siri Tachi was most definitely not the crying type, but against all belief she was here, sobbing to herself, alone, in the cool evening. Silver tears for a dead man, a man who had died defending the Jedi Order. A man whom she had loved.

She pulled the heavy cloak tighter against herself, as the chilly breeze turned to a cold wind. This side of the Temple was almost completely deserted, seldom used since she had been a very young child. She chosen it specifically for that, not wanting to even chance being discovered by the wrong person, mourning and whimpering like an ill-tempered youngling.

The wind started to howl, drowning out the considerable sounds of the immense city-planet below her. Billions upon billions of so many different life forms, a mosaic of so many cultures and ways of life. So unaware that a hero had just been extinguished, a bright light in vast sea of darkness.

"Obi-Wan..." she spoke to the wind, not expecting an answer.

And yet, so strangely, she received one. "Siri."

Her cloak flew off of her as she struggled to her feet, shock numbing her senses as she stumbled on the quiet balcony. Her heart skipped and her stomach leaped into her throat. Before her stood a man, a man with rust colored tresses and blue eyes the color of a Parian life-dragon. A man who was supposed to have died.

She wanted to run and embrace him; she wanted to run and never look back. Her heart cried out _to_ _touch him, to kiss him, to take his body into her arms_ but her mind was screaming to _back away_. Her hands grabbed onto the metal handrail behind her, the sole barrier between her and the infinite depths of the urban jungle below.

"You... can't, no, not possible." she stuttered, as the north wind blew her words away.

He looked straight at her, and there was something different in those cerulean orbs. She shivered, not from the cold.

"I missed you," he began, and there was something so... _wrong_, something innately bizarre within those words, though they sounded so familiar in that clipped, Coruscanti tone. His Force-presence was strangely masked from her, and goosebumps trailed up her spine. Her nails dug into her own skin as her grip tightened.

"You _died_!" she exclaimed, her own indigo eyes opened wide in a mixture of wonderment and downright horror. The man who was her everything grinned oddly, and took a step towards her, lanky figure emerging into the dim moonlight. Siri fought the urge to cringe.

"That's what everyone thinks, Siri."

"Bu-but why?" Siri knew she was not acting like herself, that this timid creature that she had become was far from the brave soul she had always been, but grief and fear and confusion were clouding her mind, and she was so, so tired.

"So that we could be together, of course." he stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world. An alien light appeared behind his eyes, gleaming unnaturally.

And in that moment, she understood. She understood why she couldn't touch his presence, why there was a strange light inside of him, and why everything seemed so... _off._ Siri Tachi understood, and she wished beyond anything that she didn't.

"You're a Sith." she whispered, and the wind screamed all the more fiercely.

The person had once been Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man of her dreams and of her heart, came closer now, so close that she could finally feel the dark fire burning within him, the stench of pure dark power emanating from him. His arms grabbed hers, and somehow, he was colder than her, ice in the frozen night.

"I did it for you, Siri. I couldn't fight it anymore."

A different fire erupted inside of her. "You didn't do anything for me, Obi-Wan. You've betrayed everything."

His lips curled upwards in a snarl, so unnatural upon his familiar features. "I've betrayed nothing."

Her hand left the metal behind and plunged down to her belt, realizing only at the last second that her lightsaber was no longer there. Shocked, she stared up at him, and everything seemed to fall away.

He stepped back, two very similar cylinders held up into the air. Two blades came to life, one violet and one blue. They crossed, and looked back through them to her. She fell into a bladeless Shien stance, preparing for what was to come.

Obi-Wan laughed, harshly and cruelly, and she felt so raw, naked underneath the stars. "Goodbye, Siri." he whispered, advancing.

"I've already said goodbye to you, Obi-Wan." Siri said, her words floating between them.

He brought up his blades, and she moved, flipping over the bar and down into the perpetual night.

As the Jedi fell into oblivion, a Sith howled into the wind, and everything came to an end.


	2. Sith

**Part Two: Sith**

**Author's Note: Okay, this is it. I decided on one more part, and one more only. So here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

Within the dark and fetid tunnels of Coruscant's underbelly, he plotted his revenge. Revenge against all of those that had misled him, that had betrayed him, that had hated him. Those who had scoffed at him, who had laughed, who had not thought him worthy of being a Jedi Knight.

A strange grin crossed his features, barely visible in the flickering light, as he realized that he was now proving them right. No matter. They would get what they deserved.

His hands and feet dragged through the semi-liquid slime, and yet, seemed to emerge clean and unscathed. There was a strange aura around him, he who was once the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. If anyone had been nearby, if anyone had thought to look down instead of up, they would have simply sensed the coldness that now surrounded him. A coldness that was neither natural or normal.

However, as he planned his scheme of revenge and torture and evil, he thought first of something else. Something, rather, _someone_, who had been constantly in his thoughts and in his dreams. He reached out into the tangled web of the Force, and cut a path right through it, leaving a wake of darkness behind him as he reached out to Siri.

The Sith apprentice smiled to himself in the depths. She was here, in the Temple. And she was alone.

Moving as swiftly as a nightfox and as quietly as the spiders of Antari Prime, the young man moved out of his hiding place and up into the building he had once called home. It was filled with a light energy that most called the Force, and he could sense it subtly pushing against him as he climbed higher and higher up. Pushing against the power that had now taken over his heart.

As his muscles worked and his heart beat faster and faster, his mind was concentrating only on the Force, and the presence that seemed to call him to it. She was on the Takari level, a seldom used part of the Temple, long abandoned by the majority of the Knights and Initiates. There, he would meet her. Finally, and forever.

After all, he had done this all for her.

There was, however, something else. A nagging feeling, like something was fighting him from the inside. Obi-Wan frowned, his concentration slipping, and his right foot stepped forwards awkwardly, ligaments stretching and breaking as he tripped. Anger exploded inside of him as his appendage immediately ballooned outwards, swelling because of the injury. He cursed, but continued running. An ankle would not stop him, and nor would anything else.

A cool wind began to come through the corridor, and he could feel its' touch upon his face as he approached the balcony at the end of the hall. He could see the city-planet's lights in the midnight sky; he could hear the rumbling of the vast machinery below him.

He could feel her.

A voice came to him over the wind. Pleading, crying, full of sorrow. "_Obi-Wan_..."

He answered. "Siri."

The cloaked figure before him leaped to her feet, stumbling awkwardly upright, as her covering floated down to the ground and he could see the curvature of her body, and the reflection of the pale light off of her beautiful hair. He could see her eyes as shock overtook her and she gasped, almost forgetting to breathe.

In that moment, he wanted her. He wanted her with every single part of him; he wanted to envelop her in his arms and never, ever let her go. His heart seemed to burst with a strange, alien emotion, and for a split second, he was Obi-Wan again. The Jedi. The Padawan. The hero.

Something changed in her indigo eyes, and the moment was shattered, thrown to the wind. The Jedi was stomped, pushed, stabbed back into the depths, the darkness rising back up. The coldness returned.

"You... can't, no, not possible." Her voice was like liquid ecstasy, and he remembered with a passion why he had done all that he had done. His cerulean eyes met hers.

"I missed you." he whispered, but the words were strange in his mouth.

Her eyes widened, and the night seemed to darken, just a little. "You _died_!"

"That's what everyone thinks." The new Obi-Wan was confused. Why couldn't she see? What was there so puzzling about it? He was doing this all for her.

The woman that was everything to him stared at him oddly, and he could feel frustration building within him. "Bu-but why?"

The timid tone in her voice angered him, a little. He moved closer to her; she, a beacon in the light; he, a whirlpool of the dark. Something inside of him screamed, and there was nothing else in the moment but for his physical need to have her, to take her, to simply be _with_ her. Obi-Wan shook, ever so slightly, on the balcony under the stars.

Raw passion fueled his words. "I did it for you, Siri. I couldn't fight it anymore."

He looked at her. She looked at him. And then, it changed.

"You didn't do anything for me, Obi-Wan. You've betrayed everything."

And the world spun around him as the anger that had been building up within him exploded outwards, and he realized how wrong and how stupid he had been. She was one of them.

"I've betrayed nothing," he snarled.

She moved, but she was too late. He grinned as the lifted the two blades, activated the hilts, and crossed them in front of him. Siri fell into a pointless battle stance. Didn't she know what happened to those that betrayed him?

He laughed into the cool evening. "Goodbye, Siri." The words were fire upon the air.

"I've already said goodbye to you, Obi-Wan," she whispered. He brought the blades up between him, and prepared to end it all.

Before he could react, she was sliding through the air, and his damned ankle cracked beneath him, and she fell, forever.

Obi-Wan's eyes glowed a brilliant red as he watched her fall, and he screamed into the night.


End file.
